


Little green riding hood

by Vividlymyself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, M/M, Mauraders, Nice!tobias Snape, Other, Snupin Fantasy Fest, warewolf!RemusLupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividlymyself/pseuds/Vividlymyself
Summary: Severus Snape 11 years old soon to go to Hogwarts is going to the woods to visit his best friend Lily EvansBut what is he going to do when he meets a big nice wolf?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nice Tobias Snape cuz Snape needs it

Severus Snape soon to go to Hogwarts is helping his Mother pack a bunch of sweets for the Evans family since they love to make sleepovers as soon as the sweets we're inside the basket Severus was alreasy eager to leave until he was pulled back inside the kitchen again by his mother

"Wait" Eileen wrapped her son with a green hood 

"Stop, I can do by myself Mother!" Severus whined to make her stop but it's no use

"Done" Eileen gave a satisfied smiled

And Severus left and he was greeted by his father in the door

"Take care of yourself outside now use that magic thing to protect you" Tobias said nicely as he ruffled his son's hair 

Severus took his hand off of his hair " We can't use magic out of the muggle world" Severus smartly reminded his father

And he scoffed at that "tell that to you're mother" he laughed as he got inside the kitchen to greet his beloved wife

Severus smiled at his family and went off to the woods

\--

As the woods got darker and darker Severus took out his wand and used the spell 'lumos'

And the wand glowed

He looks around his surroundings but it's all so dark it's no use 

The full moon was glowering on top of him

He remembered reading an article with his parents about a village that we're raided by werewolves 

Poor once really

Severus frowned at that he wish to be a potion master maybe make a wolfsbane strong enough.

Severus was was lost in thought until he heard a noise hie head swirled to the direction 

He eyes widen as he seens 2 eyes staring at him 

As an act of panick he ran but the wolf was faster and it clawed on the basket and Severus fell 

Severus grew angry and stood up pointing the wand at the beast

For a moment there the beast looked sad and retreated

Severus sighed and then started fixing the broken sweets

\-- 

As he slowly got close the Evans residence he heard a whimper 

He looked back and sigh 

he decides to look and he found the beast in pain he must've fought something and it was strong enough to defeat him 

he slowley walked close to the beast and he finally saw it

a warewolf that's what the beast was he sould've run but he didn't insteas he slowly walk close to it

he finally saw the problem of the wolf it has a knife on his side of the neck

it not taken out he could massively die so he slowly got close and made soothing noises to soften the wolf

He wondered who had the strength to do such a thing 

Once the wolf is calm Severus suprised the wolf by taking the knife out faster than light

The wolf howled at the pain and pinned Severus down luckily Severus wasn't gonna let such thing intimidate him so he dodge the wolf's claws and jumped at the wolf the clothing of the basket was tied around the wolf's neck and said a spell

Severus lost his grip and he fell the wolf ran away but atleast his safe 

\-----

Severus walked and walked finally close but he felt the ware wolf 

And he swiftly turnes around with his wand 

the wolf whimpered as he layed down like a dog, a big big dog

Severus sighed as he put his wand down "what do you want?" 

The wolf put down a flower but before he could check it the wolf howl which startled him and he disapeared to the woods

Severus picked up the flower and immedietly knew what it was as he had lesson with his Mother about flowers

It was a purple hyacinth

It means forgiveness

Severus was in awe of the flower that the beast 

He didn't notice that the door of the house was already opened and came out an excited Lily


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Severus went to diagon alley withouth supervision how fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily's bored

Severus and Lily sat next to each other in the Evans residence bored, well Lily is Severus is still busy reading about werewolves and such

Lily groaned or more like a whine until she thought of an amazing idea 

Her parents and sister left to get school supplies while she already got hers

She has went to diagon ally once and it was the most amazing time of her life

So she left to go to her room and took something 

And she imediatley gave Severus a wicked grin 

Severus felt her grin " What do you think your doing?"

" I solemnly seear i am up to no good" she showed what was in her hand, floo powder

Severus sternly look at her best friend "No"

Lily whined " C'mon it's so boring here there's nothing to do!"

"Why don't you read a book" he shoved her a book 

Lily groaned she start to read the book but it was no use she turned to her best friend and stared at the book he's reading

" Unno ever since you walked towards the forest last week you've been quite interested in werewolves" she admits "Is there any particular reason why?" 

Severus shrugs "Why not" he read another page 

Lily sigh and stared at the fire place and she got an idea

"Hey, Severus" she grins again as she walks close hand closed 

"Lily no!" 

"See you on the other side"she grins as she threw a handful of floo powder "diagon alley" 

And she vanished

Severus sigh he took his hood and Lily's and took a handful of floo powder and left aswell

\-------  
Lily and severus walked around after Severus got out Lily quickly catched him and they left

Severus groaned his hood forcing to hide his face 

Lily rolled her eyes playfully at her friend's antique "Cheer up it's so fun in here" she smile

The amazing places makes her smile bigger

"You're so lucky to come here all the time" she smiled

"I don't usually come here" 

Lily's eyes came to her friend" why not?"

Severus rolled his eyes " My mom's vanished from here remember??"

"Oh right..." she forgot about that

It's amazing how Eileen found love in a non-magic world 

If Lily would choose she'd live in the wizzard world 

She doesn't see what the world has to offer that's much more amazing than this!

She shook her head she should stop thinking she's becoming Severus

The 2 walked around until she spotted a big crowd curiosity got the best of her and she took Severus' hand and dragged him there 

Once there in front she saw a beautiful woman well girl she's her age after all 

Her black hair has curls and eyes that could pocess once stared at long her grin shows mischieve and her wand so beautiful 

She wave her wand and she call out a spell she was clearly amazing 

Lily couldn't stop a wow, while Severus rolled his eyes 

This was childish and everyone should know it 

While she finally stopped 2 other girls walked on her trail and they left 

Lily was astouned and she clapped so hard her hands hurt alot

\----------  
"She was so amazing!" Lily admit so happily

"Everyone could do that" Severus admitted "those we're just tought to purebloods first" 

Severus was tought that spell young aswell her mother's pureblood raised so of course she tought it to her own son 

This gave away proud cheers from his father once he exceled it he'll never forget how proud his 2 parents are

He gave out a smile but Lily was confused "a pureblood you say?" 

"Yes, most pureblood are snobby gits you know, fhey believe that there so much better that they'd just throw everyone away once there pregnant with a muggle" Severus ranted out Lily know what he meant he meant how his mother was treated 

"Pure bloods are mostly traditional some started there own roots " 

"Oo like royalty!" 

"Exactly except there trash" 

"Hmm... is there more...?"

"The wizzard world are cut down to 3 groups pure bloods, half-bloods and muggles" Lily knows what a muggle is 

"What's a half-blood?"

Severus stared at her blankly until " When a pure-blood and a muggle love each other s-"

"I KNOW NOW!"

\----------  
"Oo look a fortune telling booth!!" She excitedly grin

Severus looked at the direction she pointed there was a sign saying "1 question per visit"

"Lets go in"she dragged him

"Come, come what is it you seek" the fortune teller ask

Severus wanted to ask what hogwarts house will he be in he wishes it's slytherin but Lily asked first

" what's gonna happened today!" 

Severus facepalmed himself "seriously Lily you asked a stupid question"

Lily pouted " It's not stupid!" 

He rolled his eyes

But just stared as the fortune teller does her job

"You will have a faithed encounter..." 

Lily and Severus stared with curiosity

"With the use of a bump" she finished

And the 2 went dumbfounded 

"What?" The 2 said in unison

"pay up!"

\------

Lily sigh she really wanna know what the fortune teller meant but she threw them out

But she immedietly got her smile bakc and started skipping what this faithed encounter 

Until she bumped into someone the 2 fell 

"Lily!" Severus screamed as he ran to help Lily

"Ugh, watch where you're going brat!" The other yelled it was the girl from earlier 

Lily stared at her eyes again it still beautiful like before

"I'm Lily!" She yelled to her forgetting what she said 

"I don't care" she yelled as she stood up and brush the dirt off of her 

"What's your name!" 

Severus wants to pull her away if this 'pureblood' know she's a muggle she's in trouble 

She scoffs "as if i'll tell you" 

Before Lily could ask her Severus pulled her and he ran dragging her with him

He kept running until he fell as he bumped into someone 

His big appearance clearly could intimidate anyone but Severus didn't look up he just took his friends hand and yelled out a sorry and he ran faster

Little did he knew of the golden eyes still staring at him  
From a far

'He's cute with that hood'

\-------  
"What was that for!" Lily's face maddened

"She- she shouldn't know huff huff" severus is panting right now running is so tiring 

"Shouldn't know what?" Lily is confused

"That you're a muggle!" Severus is still panting

"Why?"

"Purebloods hate muggles" he admitted

"But Ms. Eileen's a pureblood and she loves mr. Tobias and he's a muggle" she reasons

"It's not always that way, my mother hated my father for impregnating her" Severus remembered how his parents told him of there sorta love story 

Lily's mad expression turned into a curious one "tell me there story"

"I'm not really in the mood and i'm really thirsty right now"

Lily immedietly point at the little cafe close and Severus sigh

"You're paying" Severus added

"Lily smiled "fine by me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story's about how Eileen and Tobias love grew
> 
> And how much nice Tobias is in the story 
> 
> This gunna be a cute love story with alot of humor


	3. How i met your mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different version of Severus' childhood or Eileen and Tobias' love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anime has influenced me but in all things straight i cant write straight fics

Eileen hates this place why did she have to go to the muggleworld again??

Oh right because she finally graduated in hogwarts and decides to go to a bar cause why not her life's already stupid

She sat down at the stool and sneered at the noises made by the karaoke machines

Ugh she called a shot at the bar keeper and waited for her drink 

Once the drink finally was give she drank it fast and asked for more

Drink after drink she drank it all up she began to lose herself with all of the drinks there are infront of her

Little did she know by the other side of the bar a man gets to change all her life

\-----  
"Elf another drink!" Eileen yelled out

The bartender got confused his not the one from earlier 

"I'm not an elf, but i can give you a drink" he gave her a shot 

The more she drink the more her vision blurred

The bar was closing and everyone was leaving 

The bartender got close to Eileen moving her a bit to wake her up when she wome up thoughthe wad suprised by a kiss 

The whole night was filled with things we dont need to talk about 

\--------

The next day before the other could meet the other 

Eilleen disapeared never to be seen again she hoped

But her family was smart 

And realized she was pregnant the whole day was filled with arguements

Until they finally decided that she was to be abandoned and will leave 

....damn that muggle

\------

The bartender's name was Tobias Snape he didn't really expected to have a heated night and she wanted to meet that woman again 

To be honest he was just covering a job for his friend 

So he decided to cover him more he needed to see her again

And the next day he did find her

She's drunk and vomited 4 times already 

And started ranting about her life to him 

All she said was either confusing or just doesn't make sence until she finally told him something interesting

"Youn know a stupid muggle got me pregnant how bloody fucking rude now my family abandoned me" she started crying 

Tobias eyes widen he impregnated her

Before he could talk back the girl left to drunk to even notice him yelling for her 

Tobias ran 

"Wait" the girl didn't look back

Tobias was fast enough though and caught up to her 

And before he knew it the girl slept

\--------

It was a certain amount of events that brought the two together that's for sure 

Right now Eileen is sleeping in a lousy and small apartment 

When she woke up she got on her feet immedietly only to stumble back... hangover

She groaned but still on her feet 

When A figure got close to her something in her throath tighten and an attack of vomit threw

Ugh 

"Ugh, not again" the man groaned he's gonna have to wash that

"What do you want from me!" She yelled as a comeback 

"Nothing at all ma'am i just want to ask you a question?" 

"Eugh, why would i want to andwer any of your questions!" She sneered, she's better than this filthy mudblood why would she 

"Are you pregnant" 

That question clearly got her off guard she held her stomach where the baby was spotted 

" tsk and what is it to you!" She yelled

"You'd clearly abuse the 2 of us" she accused

"Hey i never abused anyone!" He protested 

The 2 started fighting and fighting about stuff

"That's it I'm leaving!!" Eileen left but a hand caught hers and she immedietly showed her wand ina threathening way

Tobias stared at her wildly he know she's weird but seriously!?

"What're you gonna do abra cadabrava me??" Tobias laughed

"Lumos" and the wand glowed Tobias got scared and quickly let go

It was the moment Tobias felt love and he swore he'd never let her go

"I'm the father aren't i!" Tobias already knew but he has to reassure

"And so what!" She sneered " I'd rather die than let you touch my child!"

"Well... then why don't we strike deal!" He negotiated to the witch

"Let me take care of you and the child" 

" And what do i get?" She looked at him suspiciously

"You get a place to stay" he blurted it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

She could feel a thunder coming but this place is bettet tham nothing she sighed

" Fine but it only until _my child_ is born" she said sternly

And she walked towards the bathroom 

Tobias sighed this is gonna be troublesom but it's all worth it for his kid and the woman of his dreams

\--------  
"Here it is" he gave a satisfied smile to the witch as she ate _I... guess it's not that bad_

She ate the whole thing in one minute and Tobias did not think he was that good 

She looked away in embarassmdnt " More"

Tobias deadpanned "what?"

"I said **more!** " She yelled with her wand ready to threathend

"Okay!" He ran towards the kitchen 

She sigh _food..._

"Here!" Tobias sighed he did not know women are very big on food 

"More!"

Until now!

\-----------

**months afterwards**

"Elf give me food!" Eileen yelled

"One i'm not an elf and two i just fed you" 

"One yes you're not an elf you're a filthy muggle and two **i dont care!"** she back

Tobias deadpanned face showed that she won and he went to get her the food she wanted 

She smiled maliciously her child will be so proud

But if someone ask her to leave and go back to her family she doesn't really know what to answer, to leave all this behind?

Sure this place is pretty crowded and his poor as an elf himself but... was this all worth it the joy?

Her thoughts were cut down by Tobias pinching her cheek and she uppercut him to space

She massaged her cheek and looked away _filthy muggle_

She continued to eat

\------------

Tobias looking for a job and Eileen is not really helping with her brainstorming for Baby names

"S-s-s" she played in her mouth 

He sigh again " Sally how about that for a girl" and he was answered with a punch in the head

"How dare you not take my child's name seriously!"

"Well i gotta find a job!" 

"Huh?" She asked confused and got closer he could deffinetly smell her shampoo

"What about that?" She asked

"U-uh ye-no i'm not really good at... that whatever that is..." Tobias cant think straight with her close 

She rolled her eyes " Idiot" she took a coat and walked out of the house

"Hey where are you going!"

" brainstorming baby names"

"Why not here!?" _she was just doing it 5 minutes ago_

"You're idiocy is contageous" 

And she's gone

\------------

She walked around the town it was poor but brightly

Much better than the other side of the forest 

She saw a bakery shop and she looked at the children that jumped up and down for the cupcakes 

_beautiful_ her eyes brightened and before long an old lady called for her to get in

Her father taught her not to follow muggles but she could'nt help herself

"Ah you're pregnant" she smiled "how old"

"Oh uh 6 months" she answered

The old lady's smiled grew bigger " oh so close!" She said excitedly "would you like to learn" she offered and she couldn't help but nod

\-------------

Eileen was a quick learner and she could already make a perfect cupcake already

She smiled accomplished but... " Tobias is dinner ready?" She refuses to learn how to cook for herself

"Yes just a second!" 

She sighed fondly for the little baby in her stomach 

_just a little more_

"Oh and a letter was sent for you!" He added

"A letter" her brows furrowed as she walked towards him

_dear Eileen_

_I believe that i have found a way to get you back into the family again._

Finally Eileen smiled bigly

_although you must leave the infant and kill him and beg for forgiveness to you're grand father._

And her eyes widened

She didn't even read the whole thing as she ripped it over and over again as if it's yhe most cursed thing in the universe 

Tears start to show 

Is this some sort of sick joke

She yelled in agony how could they, killing her very own child

She yelled and yelled 

Until Tobias hurried to her 

"Eileen are you okay?" She barely heard him 

"Eileen, snap out of it!" He shaked her and got a punch in the face 

"Eileen... what happened?" 

"Arghhh, my family- arghhh" she couldn't stop yelling

"What did they do?" 

"They want to kill my... child! How inhumane!!!" She complained

"Eileen forget them start a life here with me!" Tobias reasoned

Eileen's agonizing faced turned deadpanned " With you... no thanks i'll rather die"

"HOW RUDE!!"

"Why do you care anyway!" She yelled she really want to know why, why does he care so much

"Because i love you" 

A kiss was made that day

\----------------

The baby was born he has pretty eyes 

And he was named Severus Snape

And they we're happy about it 

"Let's head home?" Tobias held out his hand

Eileen smiled " No thanks" and she walked on the opposite side

"What why??" He stared dumbfoundedly

" A nice old lady gave me her place a while ago let's live there instead"

"Lets?" 

"Of course, you're going to take care of _our_ child while i open a bakery" she explained

"Where did you get all this??" 

Eileen stopped for a while " She died" and she continued to walk 

"Oh... i'm sorry "

"It's alright though the mortage is all paid and i got the bakery and you'll get a job and we start saving"

"Save for... what exactly?"

She gave out a flushed face

"For our marriage of course" 

And That was all he needed to hear 

And they finally walked to there new home 

"Ah, it's feels so good to have a planned life again!"

\---------------

"And that's the end of there story" Severus finished

Lily listened carefully and looked down and smiled 

"That's so beautiful"

"Yeah it is but it gets less pizza when you hear this story every year now" the 2 best friend laugh

"But i doubt ms. Eileen is like that at all"

Severus laughed " you should see her with my Dad all alone" 

Lily stood up "let's probably get going now it's getting late"

Severus agreed

\-------------

Eileen and Tobias walked around the streets looking for the children

"Oh how can i forgive myself if something happened to my babies" she cried 

"Don't worry darling Severus and Lily will be fine therea wizzard after all" he got punched in the face

"How dare you interrupt my sorrow" she complained

Lily and Severus was watching dumbfounded _the real Eileen Snape_

"Mom!" Severus called out and Eileen's mean demeaner left and a joyful smile came to her face

"My babies" She hugged the 2 

And this was there wacky adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eileen such a tsundere? 
> 
> Anime must've been involved
> 
> But ye a tsundere Eileen sounds funny
> 
> And i cant write straight shit


End file.
